fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Alteravita "Deston Curse"
This curse has been a part of the Deston family since the X500's, and caused many casualties to the family members and those around them. The curse has an insignia that shows who has this curse, and is well known, so many have stayed away from the family. History Long ago, sometime in the mid-1500's in Alvarez, was a woman named Ansolia Deston, who was a well known Mage in her hometown, and was engaged to a high class official of the magic council of Alvarez, and was pregnant with their child, but it was too early to notice. One day, her fiancé came down with a fever, that kept getting worse as time progressed. She had him take many medicines that were supposed to help him, but nothing worked, not even natural remedies she learned from her mother. The doctors he saw had no clue what was happening to him, but all they did know, was that his body was slowly killing itself. After many failed attempts, Ansolia heard about people making deals with demons. So she met up with a crossroad demon, and because demons are very intelligent, witty, and sneaky, he made a special deal with her, saying that he can cure her fiancé, but in return, her life will be shortened, and the rest of her family will hold a curse upon them that makes them suffer by being unable to die, and living each day with memories of their death. Ansolia, being desperate for the life of both her fiancé and her baby, agreed and shook hands on it. Her fiancé was healed, Ansolia got the insignia on her forearm, and her family's future was forever changed since that simple handshake. Later in the X760's was a young girl named Kikoren, who has many near death experiences because of it, in which she never truly died, but only felt the pain of it. Years later, she had three kids, who all had the insignia, which had never happened in the generations. Yes, if a cursed Deston had many children, one or two more kids would have the curse, but it was new that all three kids had the curse. Neffeli is the strangest case out of the whole family, being a celestial spirit reborn with it, and having many magical abilities that vary from control of lightning, to turning parts of her body into metal, all because of her curse is indecisive over what abilities she can be limited to. Description In the family, every one out of three got Alteravita and the abilities, while everybody else got the other abilities that came with the curse, and the insignia. This curse forces a person to relive death many times, and have them suffer with anxiety, nightmares or depression. If a Deston with Alteravita had many children, one or two more kids may have the curse, but only in Kikoren's case so far, all three of her kids were born with the curse and it's more common in males having the curse than the girls. Alteravita lives as a whole other being that feeds off of the hosts emotions, and they can live in articles of clothing, or be a part of the hosts body. Magic and Abilities Altervita Alteravita comes in different colors, which depends on the user that has it. For example, Neffeli and Kikoren have bright blue eyes, so their Alteravita would have a light blue aura, unlike Red's who's would be green. It also erases space in attacks and can nullify magic if it comes into contact with the user. * Alteravita Spider Thread- Alteravita transforms into thin razor-shaped strings which take a shape similar to that of a spider's web. It can also be used as a net to capture the target. * Alteravita Jaws- Alteravita changes into a large pair of jaws that clamps down and crushes the target. * Alteravita Clawed Fist- Alteravita becomes a gigantic clawed appendage, wether it be a hand or not, which extends from the user's arm. Can be used to carry out an attack. * Alteravita Spiked Earth- The user may either stomp on the ground with one foot, jumping onto the ground from a decent height, or putting both hand flat on the ground, which causes Altervita to surge through both arms, go through the earth and come into contact with the target. Alteravita then juts many large ragged spikes out from under the target, and penetrates different areas of their body. * Alteravita Prison Jaws- A variation of Jaws that has the same effect but a different form and process * Alteravita Endless Gate- Another variation of Alteravita Jaws. Several Alteravita Jaws are materialized by the user to deal a devastating attack. * Alteravita Blooming Sakura- Alteravita changes to a tendril-like form, wrapping around the target and lifting him up high in the air. Once at an appropriate height and distance, Alteravita explodes into several finely-developed flower spike * Alteravita Seek and Destroy- Alteravita sends out many ragged spikes after the user, and act as a heat seeking missile, which can deplete all magic of tried to counterattack on. The spikes will not stop until they have come into contact with the target. * Space Rupture- Alteravita is able to manipulate space to shield the user, thus, no bullets or anything other magic may reach them. However, it needs time to be activated. This can be performed in different areas of the users body, such as on their backs, the sides, the top, or the front of them. Stat Enhance One of the abilities that all who bear this curse that gives them boosts to either one or two of their stats. Speed is more common to have boosted out of them all, but is very effective on its own. Magic power increase is a rare stat to be boosted, but when it is, it goes up a lot. Stats such as evasiveness, defense, offense, attack, speed, accuracy, agility and flexibility (talking about range of spells to be performed) may be risen for the user, and even lowered for the opponent. Psychokinesis This ability allows the user to control inanimate and animate objects such as food, desks, animals, weapons, people etc. One of the users eyes shows a flicker of magic coming from the corner, and their iris glows whatever color their eye is. Also, this spell allows the user to bend gravity of a person it magic. To do this, the use must come in touch contact with the person or spell, then the person will get a glowing colored heart on the chest, or the magic changes color to the eye color of said user, and bend to do what the user commands. This allows the user to be like a puppet master of objects. When the user controls a magic or person, their eye becomes completely black, and the iris of one we glows whatever color their eye is, and magic is expelled in a firey like way from the corner of the eye. Category:Curse Category:Demon Category:Alvarez Empire